


New Family Member.

by coldspell1456



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, Family, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Minor Violence, One Piece - Freeform, One Piece Spoiler, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pirates, Theft, non bialogical family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldspell1456/pseuds/coldspell1456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Donquixote pirates have a new crew member. Takes place about a year before Law joins the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Family Member.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the thought that Baby 5 joined the crew before Buffalo so that this shows she use to have a semi better relationship with the crew. Also it takes place the day after Senor Pink meets Lucian. Just because I started writing this the night before the new chapter. Also I didn't want to put Corazon in it because people already have so much of him and Law that I figured that we need some more of the less praised members.

"Hey Hey are you even listening to me?" asked the giant clover man as he lead the young girl down the hall of the current Donquixote family headquarters. She was barely listening to him at all she was looking at wall painted a slight yellowish green color. It wasn’t a color she wasn’t use to seeing on a wall, and the claw marks from when it was scratched (probably by some random person) left marks running down the side. "Hey kid I’m trying to give you information about what you'll be doing so listen up." Trebol said annoyed but still getting her attention none the less. She snapped out of her apparent trans and looked up at him. "Do you remember the codename Doffy gave you?" he asked. "Duffy’s the one with the fluffy coat right he said to call me Baby 5." "Yeah that’s right, but make sure you call him young master out of respect alright." Baby 5 nodded. "Good girl you’re going to be working under Pica, but make sure you don’t laugh at his voice." Trebol stated. "What’s wrong with his voice?" she asked. "Behehehehe it’s really high pitched and he doesn’t like it. So he’s not one for conversations." Baby 5 giggled at the mere thought of it. Suddenly a door in front of them opened and out came a swave man in a black coat and white slacks sporting a bandana around his neck and sunglasses smoking a cigarette. Following him was a large muscular man wearing red and had long golden hair. 

 

"Yeah the rain was horrible last night-in. You just came in this morning correct-in? What were you doing-in?" Asked the large man. "Not really something I'd care to tell." The other one said dropping the cigarette on the floor and stepped down on it putting it out. "Oh well dai-in." The red one replied. "Hey Hey we have new meat." Trebol announced to the two. He pushed Baby 5 towards them as they stared down at her. "A kid actually made it this far impressive." Said the one in a suit. "Must be special or tough." Trebol looked down at her as a blush warmed up Baby 5's face. "She passed the test and she will do anything we tell her happily. It’s really funny, she's called Baby 5." Trebol replied with a smile. "Baby 5 huh? Whose army is she for-in?" the muscular one asked. "Pica's, I already warned her about the voice. Oh Baby 5 these guys are Senor Pink and Machvise. They are in Diamante's squad." Trebol informed her. "The bacon man?" She asked with a huge smile. Behehehehehehehe Trebol and Machvise both let out hearty laughs. Senor had a slight grin on his face. "Anyway I have to take her to the meeting room to meet Pica and Gladius."  
Trebol continued to lead the young girl down the hall. She waved goodbye to the two older gentlemen. They just stared for a few seconds. And continued with their conversation as they walked down the hall opposite. Trebol lead Baby 5 into a room where inside was a man building a house of cards that's height was quite impressive. But not as impressive as the man himself with short hair that slightly stuck out from under his beanie, goggles, a mouth cover, and leather jacket that made him seem mysterious. After making her way inside Trebol slammed the door behind her making the entire room shake, and the house of cards fell down with several slight taps as the cards hit the small tea table that they rested upon. The man just stood there dumbfounded in his hand was a single card that he was fixing to rest on the top which he let drop with the rest of the others. At first he didn't do anything. Baby 5 wondered if he was going to cry. She probably would but instead he just sat there dumbfounded. "Hey Hey Gladius. Here's the girl that Doffy should have told you about. She's part of Pica's army too. Hey are you even listening to me!" Trebol shouted slightly but then grew his big grin again. "Trebol." Gladius said quietly clenching his fist that the card recently fell out of. "Yeah what is it?" Trebol asked keeping his calm demeanor. Gladius's beanie began to twitch and then slightly inflated. "That took me an hour to build; I didn't even mess up a single TIME.!" His hat slightly got bigger with every word he said. Baby 5 looked in awe with a wide grin as she saw the yellow and black hat proceed to inflate. With one final "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG!?" Suddenly all the amusement ended as the hat burst with a loud BANG! Baby 5 screamed and ducked in cover behind the large mucus man. "Behehehehehehe aw comon Gladius you scared our newest edition to the family. Gladius stood up and walked up to the young girl and knelt down beside her. "She is the one who lasted out of all the kids who entered. The fifth one. All the others ran away, or their parents took them away." Trebol stated as Gladius stared at the little trembling girl. And put his hand on her head rubbing her head like she was a dog. "I don’t wanna pop!" She cried out making Trebol laugh. "Your not gonna pop! It only works on inorganic objects." "How are you sure I’m not inorganic!" She began crying. "Because your human the only human that I can po- blow up is me." Gladius said defensively he grabbed hold of Trebol's leg. "See Trebols not poping! So you’re not going to!" Gladius reassured her. Baby 5 whipped the tears out of her eyes and sucked a tiny bit of snot back in her nose. And gave a half hearted smile "So I'm not gonna pop?" "Nope!" Baby 5 giggled.

"Hey Hey Gladius do you wanna see something funny about this one?" Trebol asked with a stupid grin on his face. "Yeah sure." Gladius said as he stood up and crossed his arms. Trebol reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of squeeze pistachio pudding. Or at least it looked like pistachio at first but when Gladius saw the label it said vanilla.. He carefully opened it and almost instantaneous the room began to smell like death. "Hey Hey Baby 5 I really need you to try this for me to make sure it’s not bad." Trebol formed an even wider grin.“Trebol that pudding has gone bad there's no way she will..." "You need me?" Asked Baby 5 blushing. She took the packet and took a good slurp." Almost at the same time her and Gladius both turned pale and put their hands over their mouths attempting not to vomit. Be he he he he he he he he beheheheheh. Trebol Roared with laughter as the two successfully stopped themselves. Suddenly Baby 5 went for another go but Gladius stopped her in time saying that she did enough. "That was really gross!" She said. "Then why the hell did you do it?" Gladius asked her frantically. "She'll do anything as long as she feels needed." Trebol said "Oh I better go I have to meet with Jora about collecting money. And apparently Doffy wants to see me about some snow chick."

Gladius picked up the young girl by her arm and sat her down it a chair then set a glass of water in front of her telling her not to drink it just yet. He then went into a wall unit across the room and came back with two antacids that he dropped into the glass and after they dissolved he ordered her to drink it. After she drank it she smiled wide to the teenager who sat down across from her reorganizing the collapsed stack of cards. "Are you gonna try again?" Baby 5 asked. "I'd prefer you not to make any noise at all." Gladius replied. He proceeded to quickly make the bottom layer of the house. He looked up for a second to see Baby 5 literally turn blue. She was holding her breath so she wouldn't make noise. What a strange kid! "Breath Breath!" Gladius grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She let out a huge sigh for her small body and looked up at the concerned Gladius. 

Just then Pica walked in. He looked down at the little girl and smiled she returned the smile and then he spoke. So you’re the new recruit eh. He said in an extremely high pitch voice. Baby 5 let-out a small squeak covering her mouth and looking down. After five seconds she looked back up again. Pica expression changed from the smile to the definition of the word grim. She looked over to see that Gladius was backed up against a wall. His eyes wide behind his goggles. "Now let's get to business." Pica said. He sat them down and pulled out a map showing them where they would "collect payments" for that day. After he was done he handed Baby five a small wallet with a note inside and 1,000 belly. The note read....

Dear Baby 5

Welcome to the Donquioxte pirates. By now you have met your team of Pica and Gladius. Soon you should be acquainted with the rest. I have given you all the money in the wallet to buy some new clothes for yourself. My crew has to look nice. Well anyway get to know the rest of the crew, and I hope your able to pull your weight. See you tonight at dinner were having seafood. Can't wait to see the new clothes.

-Doffy

"Like the letter says buy some new clothes and accessories for yourself. Gladius should take you to a department store." Pica informed. "You have an hour to prepare see you tonight." Pica trudged through the door. Gladius sat back down and continued to add cards to the stack. A few minutes later Machvise and Senor Pink came in and sat on a sofa turning on a radio den den mushi and began to listen to the weather. "It sounds like it isn't going to rain-in tonight." Machvise stated as Senor pushed up his glasses.

"Gladius Gladius I'm back!" Baby 5 said cheerfully running up to the rupture man who was counting coins from inside the pocket of someone attempting to rebel and dropping them inside a briefcase. "That was fast you weren't in there for more than ten minutes." "I got all I wanted." She said showing him the large department store bag. For about an hour and a half more they would collect money from people. Those who would rebel had Gladius grab their shirts and use his powers to knock them out from the explosion. And Baby 5 would search them for money. She Also watched some of the other executives work. Machvise slammed himself against a wall using his weight to knock a man out. Jora shot a man using a Tommy gun. Lao G upercuting a gangster. But it wasn’t until later that the operation got interesting. 

"So this is the Donquixote family scum everyone was talking about." A tall man in a scarlet trench coat said combing back his orange hair. "I can't say I'm impressed." The man and his crew approached Lao G who just stood there looking unimpressed by their sudden appearance. "Hey old greaser don't you think you’re a little too old to be a pirate? It’s almost 5:00 you don't wanna miss bedtime now do you?" Lao G let out a hearty laugh "I think it would be wise for you to respect your elder’s son." Jora stepped forward. "Perhaps we need to teach them a lesson." She said opening a box of cigarettes. One of the enemy's crew who was a particularly young handsome man with ruby hair stepped forward "perhaps with a face like that you need a lesson in beauty.'" He said pulling a whip out from inside his coat. "Hm who is miss North Blue?" Jora asked widening her smile. "Enough of this nonsense-in. When they insult us they insult young master-in." Machvise boomed from far behind them walking up to the enemies. "If it’s a fight-in they want. Then they can have it-in.

The battle began. Lao G grabbed the captain of the group by his ankle and seismic tossed him in the air. As the captain began to fall Lao G crouched down and his hand began to vibrate. As the captain entered his area Lao G quickly stood up jabbing his pointer finger into the captains back. Shattering his spinal cord with a loud *CREAK*. A large hammerhead shark fish man grabbed a nearby crate and was about to smash it on his enemy but the enemy was nowhere in sight. "Dai-in TON TON!" Suddenly Machvise appeared above him as he fell into a large crater from the weight of Machvise's devil fruit abilities. The handsome pirate from before attempted to hit Jora but constantly missed as she shot him in the leg. And proceeded to hit him with her gun knocking out him and several of his teeth. Gladius launched himself at one of the other crewmates blowing up his iron club he grabbed the poor soul by the nose. The man began to tremble as Gladius looked at him point blank in the eyes. "75% silicone 25% iron that's what this nose is made out of. Made by an amateur for a cheap price. You should have gone with a good one because I noticed this prosthetic the moment I looked at it. You see I ate the POP POP fruit meaning I can make anything inorganic thing explode including this." He said as the nose began to inflate. The man began to scream louder as it got bigger until the man fainted and Gladius let go having the man fall to the ground passed out. Foaming at the mouth eyes white as can be.

Baby 5 watched all of these in awe at the amazement of the crew she joined. Suddenly a large man appeared behind her holding a baseball bat. "I know you. You is part of der crew. I'll shows you not to mess with us." He lifted a large wooden bat above his head and was about to bring it down but Baby 5 quickly turned her arm into a small flintlock shooting the brute it his face. That affected him as if a normal human was shot in the face with an air soft gun several times. He then grabbed Baby 5 and knocked her out.

She woke hot. She was too scared to open her eyes but she used her other senses to tell her things. She was being carried in a way so that she was sitting on someone's arm but her head rested on his chest. She was being carried by none other than Gladius. She could briefly hear Machvise tell Senor Pink about the awesome battles he missed. Baby 5 lifted her head off of his chest and looked up at him. "Were almost back don't worry." Gladius said. "How do you feel?" He asked her. "My head hurts but that's all." She said beginning to cry. "Do you think young master will kick me out?" She asked warm tears flowing down her eyes. "I highly doubt it." Lao G said taking her and putting her on his shoulders. 

The rest of the night was a success the family had their dinner and Doflamingo was ok with the result of the day. Baby 5 wore one of her new outfits and the night went on as usual. Lao G and Jora played their usual game of cards. Gladius sat at his armchair waiting patiently for the two to finish their game so he can build his house of cards but unlucky for him they were taking longer than usual. That was until he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little package with his name on it. He opened it to find a deck of cards and a glue stick. With a note that read.

Gladius

Here you go so they won't fall. Have fun!  
\- Baby 5


End file.
